Memories of an Inuzuka
by K.E.Knapp
Summary: Aki Inuzuka returns to Konoha and reflects on the past. Sucky summery, sorry. Kakashixoc
1. The first memory

**I do not own Naruto in any shape or form….. I only own Aki and Knapp.**

**Soft pitter patters banged against the window. Aki closed her eyes and listened to the rhythmic noise. After awhile she began to doze off…**

**"I will now be assigning teams. Normally we have only three-manned cells, but this time we have one four-manned cell." Kei-sensei announced.  
Aki, who had just turned 13, sat back in her seat. ~Let's see my team will probably consist of Kakashi Hatake, Iruka Umino, and Obuto Uchiha. That would be my luck being paired with the three most annoying guys~  
Aki sighed.  
"Team seven: Kakashi Hatake, Rin, Obuto Uchiha, and Aki Inuzuka."  
That caught her attention. 'I-I was wrong?! How! '**


	2. Good old days with the team

I do not own Naruto in any shape or form….. I only own Aki and Knapp.

"First, let's introduce ourselves," the young sensei suggested then pointed to Aki,"Well you first."  
"But sensei shouldn't you go first? You know, for an example," Aki stated.  
"Aa good point. Alright then, my name is Minato. I like my family, my village, and Ramen!! My dream is to become the best Hokage ever!"  
The toddler next to Minato-sensei quietly spoke, "I'm probably going to regret this, but aren't you already?"  
"Maybe…."  
The small girl rolled her eyes, "I'm Ikarrie Ryuu. I like pocky, my friends and family, and my village. My dream is to raise a strong family and to become stronger myself. " "Ika, I don't think you **can** get stronger," Minato-sensei pointed out and pointed at Aki, "Okay now you. Go."  
"My name is Aki Inuzuka. I like wolves, rain, and training. My dream is to be one of the best konoichi…"

"Kakashi, you're late….again," an annoyed Aki stated.  
"Sorry I slept in late by accident."  
"Just don't make a habit of it." Aki leaned against a tree behind her.  
"Where is Obuto?" Rin asked.  
"He should be here any second now."  
As if on cue, Obuto came running over.  
"What is it this time?" Aki sighed, "Black cat, lost on the path of life, or you got distracted by some damsel in distress?"  
"How about the last one, but replace the damsel with my mom."  
Aki only shook her head.


	3. Tradgeic turn of events

I do not own Naruto in any shape or form….. I only own Aki and Knapp.

"Kakashi-nii-san hurry or we're going to be late!" Ayame ran up to the others.  
Kakashi simply kept moseying over to them when Minato-sensei and Ikarrie-sama came to greet us.  
"Hey guys. Well I have some bad news and some good news or at least for one of you."  
"What is it Minato-sensei?" Rin asked.  
"Well…………"  
"You take to long Minato," Ikarrie said, "Unfortunately Minato and I won't be able to join you on your mission. Oh and Ayame, the Hokage requested you not to go." "What?! Why?!"  
Ikarrie shrugged, "because he said so."  
"Fine."

"Kakashi, we have to go after them! They have Rin for Kami's sake!!" Obuto shouted.  
"I realize this Obuto, but we can't just yet."  
"And why not?!"  
"Obuto! They're jounen for Kami's sake, we'd get butchered!" Aki yelled trying not to let her fear show and failing miserably.  
"If we don't then Rin **will** be!"  
Kakashi put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Aki is partly right. They are jounen, but all of us won't get 'butchered'"  
"You're right, because I'm going after them." Obuto ran off.  
"Obuto!" Aki and Kakashi called out into the bleak night.  
"We have to go after them now, Kakashi..."  
"I know. How's your arm?"  
"I'll live."  
Kakashi nodded and helped her up, and then they took off.

"Obuto! Watch out!" Rin shrieked.  
Obuto turned to look. He was suddenly crushed by giant boulder.  
He would have been completely crushed had it not have been for Aki pushing him.  
Aki's foot was caught under said rock and summoned some of her chakra and shattered it.  
Obuto was slowly, but surely dieing.  
The three rushed over to their fallen team mate.  
Rin kneeled down nest to Obuto and held his hand. Kakashi, who had just lost his left eye in battle, stud next to Rin as Aki rested his head in her lap.  
"Kakashi….I want you to have my eye."  
"But Obuto-"  
"No buts, Kakashi."  
Aki looked down sadly at her dieing friend.


	4. the promise and the news

I do not own Naruto in any shape or form….. I only own Aki and Knapp.

Aki ran quickly after her target.  
Things just weren't the same without Rin and Obuto.  
Aki sighed and grabbed the troublesome cat, Torah. She slowly made her way back to the Hokage's Tower where she would probably be given another D ranked mission.  
She was tired of all the low ranked missions; she was an ANBU for Kami's sake!!  
Aki knocked on the door and walked in and returned the stupid cat.  
"So what's next? Babysitting, gardening, or cleaning up the river again?"  
"All are excellent ideas, but I have a special mission in mind for you."  
"What is it and when do I start?"  
The Hokage chuckled, "My, aren't we impatient today? Your mission, I'm afraid is very deadly and everything must be precise."  
"Well, what is it?"  
"You are to spy on the former Leaf ninja, Orochimaru. You leave two days from now, so rest up."  
Aki gulped and nodded.

"What?!"  
"You heard me Kashi-kun."  
"Regretfully."  
Aki rolled her eyes at Kakashi and sipped her tea.  
"So you really are going to spy on Orochimaru…"  
"Yeah….You're not worried, are you Kashi-kun? "  
"N-no. I just can't believe that they'd send _you_."  
"Aww….don't worry Kakashi, _I promise I'll return_."  
Kakashi held out his pinkie and Aki looked at it questioningly.  
"Pinkie promise me, Aki. I already lost my family and most of my friends, I don't want to loose you too."  
Aki hooked his finger with her own and smiled sweetly,  
"Of course Kakashi. You know me, I never break my promises."  
Kakashi smiled.

Kakashi walked into the meeting room along with some other jounin. He looked around the room for a seat and saw an open one next to Aki's mom and younger sister, Hana.  
He smiled as them and sat down. Chatter soon filled the room.  
"Alright, alright. Settle down, everyone .I'm afraid I have grave news.. " the Hokage stated while looking towards the Inuzukas and Kakashi, "Last night we received news that some of the spies we sent to the Sound were found and captured. Most, we know ,we killed except for one, who is now MIA."  
"Who would that be, sir?" A random generic ninja asked.  
"Aki Inuzuka."  
Everyone gasped. They knew of her stealth skills and were shocked.  
She was one of the best.  
"We assume that she is also KIA, but we can't say for-" A nin. Entered the room, "Lord Hokage, please excuse my interruption, but it has been confirmed that Aki Inuzuka was KIA."  
" Yes, thank you."  
The nin nodded and walked back out of the filled room.


End file.
